1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment for the propulsion of a body (person or object) by use of a sail. This equipment consists of a parachute modified such that it may pull skiers, or the like.
2. Prior Art
Sail-like propulsion devices which take advantage of air currents have been known for ages. With this invention the force of wind is utilized as an aid for propelling a human body in a gliding motion. Another important object of the presented invention is the realization of locomotion not only in a practical and safe manner, but also in such a way that the equipment can be handled easily, not only during its operation but also during the preparation for its use and in its stowage after use. Meeting these requirements satisfactorily is very important, since the forces of wind, its strength and direction, may vary considerably.